


Deja Vu

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney sees a tattoo on Tom that brings back an unexpected memory of her time as Julia Thorne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

Sydney lied when she said she didn’t remember anything from her two years as Julia Thorne. It was just easier on everyone, especially her not to know what happened to her. The memories were nothing more than a series of pictures or feelings that took over her dreams. Sense memory, one doctor called it. The mind may forget but the body could remember for years. 

She use to wake up in the middle of the night in front of the open refrigerator, her stomach twisted with sharp, hunger cramps. A flashback to the Covenant starving her as they tried to break her. Or the how one of the strongest memories was the feel of a hard body between her thighs and Simon Walker’s cruel, mocking eyes as he watched her, his body driving into hers. Those always sent her scrambling into the shower, the water turned hot as she tried to scrub her skin clean. 

Thankfully, the worst of the memories had faded over the years. All except for one set that had suddenly grown stronger over the past few months. The ones that left her waking up to the feel of calloused hands leaving a trail of phantom pleasure behind. Unlike Simon, Sydney couldn’t remember any clear details about her dream lover. Only images of dark eyes, a hard, fit body beneath her hands, and a sense of safety and fleeting happiness in his arms. And the most absurd tattoo of the Tasmanian Devil on his left hip. 

The same one on Tom’s left hip. 

“Where did you get that?” Sydney asked, as she continued to change out of her disguise and into black camo fatigues and tactical gear. The back of the van was cramped, and Sydney couldn’t help watching Tom get changed into his own gear. 

Tom only rolled his eyes. “An initiation ritual involving one too many beers...”

“...and your team on furlough for the first time in months.” Sydney finished, her eyes catching Tom’s. Remembering one sunny morning, with her unknown lover rolling out of bed and her seeing him naked for the first time in daylight. 

It wasn’t just coincidence the memories had started getting stronger the moment Tom joined APO. Her body knew him more intimately then she realized. 

Tom stilled, staring back at her, Sydney’s memories hanging heavy between them.


End file.
